


Simple Perfection

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of The Scars Verse. There was nothing like lying in bed and realizing that you had the world; a kind of simple perfection that you didn’t really deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Perfection

There was nothing like this. Puck looked to Kurt on one side and Finn on the other and then looked up at the ceiling, thanking God for what he had. It was strange that he would be one of the luckiest men in the world. He hadn’t always been deserving of it, but he definitely had it all right here in his bed.

Finn always slept awkwardly. He was curled around Puck's left side, long, lanky legs wrapped around his. He was leaning up in his shoulder and Puck was sure he was drooling a little. It was gross, but oddly cute when it came from one of his boys.

Kurt was the picture of elegance, even when he was asleep. He was curled up into himself, but clutching Puck's shirt with one hand. He was just plain beautiful.

He admired and loved the two boys so damned much it was sickening, even to him.

He admired Kurt for his determination and faithfulness to himself. He had always been who he was, Kurt Hummel. At one time in their lives he had teased the boy, taunted him for his faith in himself and determination to cave to no one, but now he admired it so much. He was such a sap for Kurt. Kurt was really one of the strongest people he had ever met. Behind the flamboyance, extravagance and diva-style, Kurt was really a great person. He had come into his own over the last couple of years and he was such a passionate guy. He was a badass too. Puck briefly wondered what his younger self would think of that assessment.

Yes, asshole, Kurt Hummel is one of the most badass people you’ll ever meet. Remember that.

He admired Finn too. He had been really scared about coming into this relationship, but had eventually found his home in it. Finn was extremely loyal. Sometimes it was loyalty worthy of a puppy-dog, but Puck loved it. He was determined to keep the three of them together, for their sake and his. He was very strong and would defend any of them with all of himself, from any threat that came their way. He couldn’t help think back to when Kurt had been hurt. Finn had bluntly told him, as well as Kurt’s father and his own mother, that Kurt would be okay. He had determination and faith where he and Kurt both faltered sometimes.

Who was he in this equation? Well, he was the guy in the middle of two awesome people. Nah, he could give himself a little more credit. He had been the one to ask Kurt out, and the one to give Kurt the okay when it came to asking Finn to join their freaky little threesome. He had been the one to tell Finn that they were a packaged deal, no matter the consequences that came from it. They were just what they were and that was that.

There was a small shift and Kurt opened his eyes. “Why are you still awake?” he asked in that sleepy voice. Okay, there was another thing about Kurt he loved, the sleepy voice.

“Finn’s drooling on me,” he lied. As much as Kurt had changed him and opened him up to the world of emotions, he wasn't exactly ready to admit that he was contemplating how damned lucky he was to have two amazing boyfriends.

“Finn, stop droolin' on him,” Kurt mumbled and then turned around. Puck used his arm not stuck under Finn to pull Kurt closer.

They were all his, and he was the luckiest man alive.


End file.
